


A Dream...?

by Miro (KuroTsubasa)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Spoilers until the latest episode, but if you've watched up to episode 131 you're fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/Miro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua awakes in an open park with Gon smiling as usual...or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream...?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't notice it was Killua's bday until like an hour ago so a rushed drabble for my dear bby I'm sorry (maybe not)

“Killua!” Navy eyes shot open at the shout of his name, and he looked around to find his surroundings nothing but greenery. He blinked once again, now realising he was in some sort of park, he himself sitting on a bench. A large lake was in sight, and some other families were around enjoying a nice afternoon. _I thought I was outside of Gon’s operation room…? Or was it just a dream…_

“Killua! Wake up!” Hearing his name again, Killua turned around to find the boy that was the core reason of his messed up emotions, Gon, now running towards him with that wide grin he always had. A sense of relief filled Killua’s heart, and his lips turned upwards into a small grin as well. _Must’ve been a dream then. One I never want to have again._

“Yes, yes I’m awake. What’s got you worked up now?” Killua tried to talk like he usually did, but the horrible scenes from his nightmare made his voice tremble slightly. However, it seemed like Gon didn’t notice. Instead, Gon held up his hand, and there were two rings in his hand. _Rings made out of…grass?_

“Here, I wanted to give you this. I have one too, so we’re a match!” Killua felt his cheeks burn up as Gon spoke, taking one of the grass rings and putting it on his finger with a smile. Killua took the other ring out of Gon’s hand, slowly slipping it onto his own finger. It was a perfect fit, and it soothed his mind just by seeing it.

“You’re the only one in this world that would think of something like this…but thanks. I’ll treasure it.” Killua smiled, the pieces of his nightmare already fading away. Those times with the Chimera Ants were over, and they’re safe and happy now. Nothing bad would happen anymore, as long as he was with Gon.

Just as the thought entered his mind, Killua felt a strong wind blew by, sending bone-chilling shivers down his back. The blue sky darkened instantly and rain started pouring down, as if the heavens would not allow Killua to have any happy thoughts.

“Killua…” Gon’s voice suddenly went deeper, and his hair started to grow. Killua’s eyes widened, and they looked down to his right arm, which should’ve been there, still stretched out. But it was not. It was laying on the ground, blood still flowing from where it detached.

“It’s ok.”

_No._

“It doesn’t hurt.”

 _Stop._  

“I’m not trying to be tough.”

_Please…_

“I’m kind of happy…”

“GON!” Navy eyes shot open once again as Killua awoke from his dream, sweat running down his forehead and body, drenching his clothes thoroughly. But he didn’t even notice. His mind was still going over the dream, no, nightmare he just had.

_Drip._

Killua’s eyes fluttered as he felt a drop of tear rolling off his chin, wetting the floor with a small spot. He slowly looked up, eyes blank as he stared into the semi transparent operation room in front of him. This was reality, and there was no way out of it.

_I will...save Gon._


End file.
